Dirty Little Secret
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: Hermione is feed up being a certain dark witch's dirty little secret. So far this is a one-shot. I rated this fic M just to be on the safe side. There is a brief sex scene and a tad bit of language. This is no longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I was inspired to write this. Currently, it is a one shot, but I think if I have enough interest in the story I might add a few more chapters. If the opportunity to add more chapters presents itself I will try to write the chapters in a way that it could be the ending of the fic. I don't know I'll try. This is my first same-sex fic and my first Bella and Hermione together fic so please drop me a little review.**

Soft moaning could be heard in the dimly light room in the darkest and coldest corner of death eater occupied Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, my God! Please….more!" Hermione whispered softly and she was about to reach her second climax of the evening.

At the young woman's urging, Bellatrix increased her paced and changed the angle of her slender fingers as she moved them in and out of Hermione's core all the while she captured the girl's delicate flesh between her teeth. This caused Hermione to grip Bellatrix's curls tightly in hand as her eyes rolled back. She came with a shudder into Bellatrix's mouth which the dark witch eagerly drank. She relished in the taste of the young woman that lied eagle spread beneath. She enjoyed the taste of the Golden Girl on her lips.

Bellatrix liked to believe that it was personal gratification and the satisfying of her own needs that kept her from handing the girl over to the Dark Lord. That was part of the reason. She enjoyed the taste of the girl on her lips in a meeting. The Dark Lord thought he knew everything that was going on with his most faithful servant but he didn't.

As Hermione's ragged breathing slowed, Bellatrix moved up her smooth, curvy body and lay next to her. The two lovers lay beside each other in silence for close to an hour.

Hermione slowly sat up and grabbed the duvet and covered her breasts.

"I'm going to go now." Hermione said softly, barely above a whisper to Bellatrix who had rolled onto her side her back to Hermione.

"Bella, please," she leaned down and placed a light kiss on her shoulder then rose from the bed. Bellatrix abruptly sat up causing Hermione to jump slightly at the older woman's swift movements. She rose from the bed as well and snatched her dress from the floor and through it on in one swift motion. She then stood staring at Hermione with her hands folded across her chest.

"Is that what your generation does now?" Bellatrix asked huffing and tapping her front on the floor.

Hermione sighed and picked up her partially torn panties from the floor.

"Do what, Bella?"

"You know, fuck someone and then leave?!" Bellatrix screeched as she sat on the corner of the bed facing Hermione.

Hermione sighed and continued to dress, "you know that this is not what this is Bella. You know that I cannot stay!" she continued now with tears welling up in her eyes, "I have already stayed longer than I should have. If people knew…"

She was interrupted by an outburst from Bellatrix, "I am well aware of the consequences if people knew! What do you think would happen to me if the Dark Lord knew that the best friend of his most hated enemy was down the hall with me and I did not hand her over to him?"

Bellatrix jumped up from the bed and began to pace. Fully dressed now, Hermione walked over and put her arms around Bellatrix resting her forehead against the dark witch's.

"Maybe…" Hermione paused raising her head to look into Bellatrix's eyes, "you could come with me. I'm sure that if you and I explained this to Dumbledore and Harry they would understand. The Order would understand."

Bellatrix abruptly broke away from Hermione's embrace with disbelief written in every inch of her features.

"Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, is really…stupid! How could you even get an idea such as that in that mudblood brain of yours? We will go and out ourselves as two lesbians to the wizarding world! That's just great!" Bellatrix said with as much venom and sarcasm that she could muster.

"I am sorry. I just thought…" Hermione said not masking the hurt she felt at hearing Bellatrix's statement.

"You're right. I am stupid," Hermione said letting the tears fall, "I am stupid for falling in love with you and for thinking that you felt the same. You don't care about me!" Hermione belted out between sobs. "I am just a past-time for you when you are on hiatus from killing the people that I love and that love me back!"

"Hermione…" Bellatrix said making a step toward her with her arms raised to embrace her. Hermione took a step back and held up her hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm going back and I am never coming here again! I don't want to see you! You are afraid and you are weak! I will no longer be your dirty little secret," Hermione looked around the foot of the bed for her wand.

"You know what!" Bellatrix yelled, "You are stupid for falling in love with me," before she could finish Hermione secured her wand and disapparated, "and brave, and brilliant and I love you… with all of my heart," Bellatrix whispered the last part into the candle light before she collapsed to her knees as sobs came to her in heaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix laid on the floor for over an hour sobbing and laughing. The bouts of manic laughter and crying only stopped when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"What?!" Bellatrix screamed as she hopped up from her position on the floor and snatched open her bedroom door. Wormtail jumped slightly with his hands up as if expecting to be hit.

"What do you want you filthy beast?!" Bellatrix roared gripping the side of the doorframe her eyes bucked, puffy and red with her hair scattered about her head.

"The Dark Lord sent me…" Wormtail started keeping his hands up in a defensive position, "he said he wants to see you, now."

"Fine!" she slammed the door and headed to the bathroom to dress properly.

Bellatrix reached the door of the study the Dark Lord currently occupied dressed in her usual black dress, corset and heels. She knocked softly listening for permission to enter.

"Enter!" Bellatrix entered the dark room gently closing the door behind her. She was overcome with immense pain and was on the floor screaming. Bellatrix lay rolling on the floor gripping her stomach. After five long minutes, the Dark Lord lifted the curse. Bellatrix grapple for air and slowly rose up onto her knees.

"You are late. I sent Wormtail after you 15 minutes ago," the Dark Lord said slowing making his way into the light. "You of all my followers should know that I don't tolerate tardiness."

"I am sorry my lord. I…" Bellatrix began but was cut off by Voldemort.

"Silence, I did not summon you for chit-chat. Tonight, I want you, that beast, Greyback, and a few others to go and pay the giants a visit. Tell them that if they can be counted upon when I decide to strike Hogwarts, then with my victory they shall have all of the rights that have been so vehemently denied. Now, get out!" Voldemort spat.

Bellatrix bowed her head low and whispered, "yes my lord" before rising to her feet and backing out of the study.

Hermione apparated on the outskirts of the forbidden forest and quickly made her way up the hill and back into the castle. It was after curfew so the halls were dark and empty. Quietly and quickly as possible she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. Sliding past the portrait, she made her way into the common room. Sitting on the floor by the fire was Ron.

"Hermione, where have you been?" he asked rising from the floor and walking over to her. "We have been looking for you for over an hour."

Hermione drew in a deep breath, "I was out clearing my head that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked gesturing toward the couch nearby. "We can talk if you want. About whatever you want, you know," Ron placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Thanks Ron but no, I'm fine that's all just nervous about the upcoming exams and stuff. You know, just me being…me. That's all," Hermione quickly made her way around Ron and headed up stairs toward the girls' dormitory.

Not bothering to remove her shoes or clothes, she got into bed and stared out the window at the night sky letting silent tears fall.

Bellatrix slowly made her way back to her room. She entered and stood with her back up against the door. Closing her eyes, she inhaled. She smelled _her._ The smell of their love making was still heavy in the air. Bellatrix could no longer take it. She began to pace and formulate a plan. She had to get her back somehow. She had to see her…tonight!

Bellatrix rushed over to her vanity and rumbled around in the drawer until she found a piece of clean parchment. She sat and stared at the blank sheet before her. This was out of her element. Fourteen years void of a coherent thought and a lifetime void of love and affection, Bellatrix was unpracticed in the arena of sharing her emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to warn you. This chapter is very heavy toward the end. Approach with caution, sexual content. I had to hurry and allow these two to meet before I start studying for finals. Read and please don't forget to review.**

Hermione fell into a restless sleep. She dreamed of bottomless black orbs, curly hair and soft, red lips. She felt a small, soft hand on her inner thigh as long agile fingers worked her core. Hermione woke up sweaty and she could feel the dampness between her thighs. Ginny and the others were still asleep, so she rose and silently made her way to the girls' bathroom to shower.

That morning as well as the rest of the day passed in a haze. Hermione barely paid attention in her classes and uttered only two words at lunch later that day. She was still on the fence about whether to meet Bellatrix that night. Although the letter Bellatrix had sent early that morning was at the bottom of her bag, she could still picture the scribbled handwriting as if it was in front of her.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest at midnight. _

_-B.D.B._

Hermione was angry that after everything that was said all she got was a one liner. _One freaking sentence! I shouldn't even go. I should leave her standing out in the cold all night_, Hermione thought, but in her heart she knew that she would go to her. She would always go to her.

"Hermione!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face. "Snap out of it! You have been a bloody zombie all day."

"What? No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have Hermione," Ginny added looking at her best friend and adopted sister with concern etched in her features.

"Have you been feeling alright?" Ginny asked placing the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped Ginny's hand away, "I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Hermione laughed once again silently praying that they would find another topic of discussion.

During the years Harry spent with Hermione as well as Ron, he knew how to read their body language, and he could tell that Hermione was uncomfortable being questioned and decided to change the subject to quidditch. Hermione had never in her life been so glad to hear about the sport.

It wasn't long until night descended over the historic castle and students returned to their dormitories to settle in for the night. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione were all gathered around the fireplace in the common room. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa whispering and holding hands while Neville and Ron were in the middle of a game of wizard's chess. Hermione sat on the floor staring into the fire and thinking about her and tonight.

Hermione sat deep in thought, legs folded and her hands in her lap. Suddenly remembering the time, Hermione stole a glance at her watch and abruptly stood up causing Harry and Ginny to slightly jump.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked not once taking her eyes off the board.

"Nothing, I….um I am not feeling well. I have to go…clear my head. Don't wait up for me." Hermione grabbed her bag and all but ran out of the common room.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked staring after Hermione with his mouth slightly open, "it's passed curfew!"

"It's your move," Neville said pointing at the board.

Ginny looked after her friend concerned, "maybe I should go and check on her. I mean she has been acting strange all day." Ginny made the motion to stand but abandon the act when Harry gently grabbed her hand.

"No, it's best to leave her be. When Hermione gets like this it is in everyone's best interest to let her come to you." Ginny nodded her understanding and turned her attention to Ron's and Neville's chess game.

"I know. I just want to know where she is going this late, it's almost midnight," Ginny whispered to herself.

Bellatrix stood with one hand on her hip while absentmindedly twirling her wand with the other. _What if she doesn't show? Don't worry she will_. Bellatrix kept repeating over in her mind. Bellatrix stood up straight took a deep breath and placed both hands at her side.

"I can do this. I am a grown woman. A powerful…"

"…and beautiful witch," Hermione finished.

Bellatrix stood with her eyes closed and her back to Hermione. _She came_. Bellatrix quickly blinked back tears and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. Hermione did the same, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

After a few minutes, Bellatrix sighed, uncrossed her arms and began to toe a small pebble.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione whispered.

"I…" Bellatrix turned her back once again to Hermione, "I am sorry…for what I said. I understand if you want to…"

Hermione uncrossed her arms and slowly moved to stand only an arm's length away from Bellatrix.

"If I want to… what, Bella?"

She sighed and turned around closing in the few inches that separated them. "If you want to leave…me. You could leave and be with someone younger and someone whom you can be seen with in public," Bellatrix stated looking at the ground.

Hermione reached out and caressed the side of her face. "I don't want to leave you. Look at me." Bellatrix opened her eyes. Black orbs met brown ones and Hermione could see the pain and hopelessness in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you. I need you. I love you." Bellatrix crashed her lips against Hermione's and their tongues engaged in battle. Bellatrix roughly guided Hermione up against a tree ripping open her jacket as well as her shirt. Bellatrix grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. Bellatrix raked her eyes over her exposed perfect breasts and flat stomach before once again capturing Hermione's lips in her own.

Releasing her hands, Bellatrix removed Hermione's wand from her front pocket and vanished her clothing leaving Hermione fully exposed to the chilled air. Hermione slowly and seductively walked forward and took her wand out of Bellatrix's hand and tossed it over by the root of an adjacent tree. Bellatrix gripped Hermione by her hair pulling her head back and exposing her slender neck. Bellatrix slowly licked her way up Hermione's neck to the tip of her chin.

"Get on your knees you." Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear not bothering to loosen the grip on her hair. Hermione slowly kneeled. She let go of Hermione's hair and kneeled as well. "Lie down and open your legs." Hermione slowly obeyed never once breaking eye contact. Bellatrix watched her movements hungrily. Teasingly, Hermione slightly opened her legs. Bellatrix came closer roughly pushing open her legs. Smiling mischievously, Bellatrix's face disappeared between lightly tanned creamy thighs.

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Bellatrix sucked gently on her erect clit. Bellatrix continued the assault on Hermione's tight, dripping core. Hermione could feel her release build in her lower belly. Bellatrix knew she was close by the tightening of Hermione's slick vaginal walls. Hermione gripped handfuls of dirt as stars and vibrant colors exploded behind her eyelids.

Long after Bellatrix had risen and magically dressed them both; Hermione continued to lie on the ground, eyes closed.

"Hermione," Bellatrix whispered sitting beside her motionless body, "you have to go back now. It's late."

Hermione sat up, opening her eyes, "do I have to?"

Bellatrix ran a finger down Hermione's cheek, "yes."

Bellatrix placed a light kiss on her forehead before rising and helping Hermione do the same. Hermione held onto Bellatrix's hands, refusing to let go. "Let's run away. You and I, we can go anywhere in the world. We can always be together…"

Bellatrix cut her off by placing a finger over her lips, "you and I both know that cannot happen. You should go. I have kept you away from your friends long enough. Go." Hermione reluctantly released Bellatrix's hand and slowly began to turn away. She began to slowly walk in the direction of the castle but stopped when she called her name.

"Hermione…I love you too," Hermione quickly turned on her heels to face Bellatrix but instead, she was met with the chill night air.


	4. Chapter 4

** I know it is kind of a long time coming. I will be posting again very soon. Bare with me this chapter is a little slow. I thought a slow point is just what the doctor order considering the first and third chapters. R &R.**

Hermione arrived back at the castle to find Harry sitting on the couch with the Marauder's Map in his lap.

"Harry, what are you doing up so late?" Hermione asked coming to stand in front of Harry.

Harry looked up and returned Hermione's gaze, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Why do you have the map? Are you watching for Draco?" Hermione asked taking a seat beside Harry.

Harry stood, standing over Hermione. "No, I was watching you."

"Why?" Hermione stood as well only inches from Harry.

"Because you have been acting strange, disappearing at all times of the night and when we go looking for you, you are nowhere to be found!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to spy on me."

"I will only ask this one time Hermione where have you been? I have been staring at that map for over two hours and for those two hours you were nowhere on it. So, that means that you were nowhere in the castle."

Hermione sighed and sat back down, "like I said before I left I needed to clear my head so I went to the Forbidden Forest."

"You what?!"

"Harry please, keep your voice down. Someone could hear!"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his ebony hair, "Hermione, do you know how dangerous it is to wonder about the forest especially now that we are in the middle of a war with Voldemort."

Hermione sighed once again, "I know Harry, but please know that I was safe," _considering the fact that I was with Voldemort's most dangerous death eater_ Hermione thought and chuckled out loud.

"What the bloody hell is so funny Hermione?" Harry sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "I was just worried about you. You and Ron are the closet things I have ever had to a real loving family. I don't want to lose either of you. I love you too much not to worry about you."

Hermione blinked back a tear, "I love you too Harry, and don't worry I am not going anywhere. I am here, I will always be here."

Bellatrix arrived back at Malfoy Manor to find Narcissa in her room sitting on the edge of the bed. Bellatrix entered the room in a fury and slammed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had come to see you earlier but I found your room empty, so I waited." Bellatrix removed her cloak, "well, I am here now. So what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where you have been that's all."

"Out." Bellatrix replied lazily heading for the bathroom.

"I know that Bella."

Bellatrix sighed, "I had a mission. There was someone I needed to see. Now, will you please leave I am tired."

It was Narcissa's turn to sigh, "fine Bella. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Narcissa exited the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Bellatrix sat in the hot water and stared at the ceiling. She was in way over her head. She had spoken those three words. There was no turning back now, and she didn't want to.

Morning came quickly for the students of Hogwarts as they slowly made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione sat at the table smiling into her scrambled eggs and toast.

"Geez, Hermione. What's got you so cheery this morning?" Ron asked scooping some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Who's the guy?" Ginny asked not taking her eyes from the Daily Prophet.

"There is no guy, Ginny. Now, stop and finish your breakfast," Hermione said blushing slightly. "Well, you guys know that Professor Slughorn is having his Christmas party for top students."

"Yeah, we know Hermione. I wasn't invited." Ron said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah, we figured Ron" Harry said looking at Ron over the rim of his glasses.

The bell rang alerting the students that the day had officially begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally know what direction I want to take this fic in and I must say that I am very excited about it. I had to bring in Rodolphus in the next coming chapter you will see that he is a nasty piece of work. Please review. **

Voldemort sat in the study that Lucius once occupied. He sat consumed by anger. His plan to get inside of Hogwarts was progressing slower than he thought was necessary.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort screamed so loudly it caused Nagini to hiss in response to the sudden noise.

"Yess, master?" Wormtail kept his head slightly bowed and his eyes cast downward.

"Wormtail…I am highly displeased," Voldemort circled Wormtail stopping behind him.

"My lord, I am sure that…" he began but was cut off.

"Silence, I don't want to hear excuses Wormtail. Call a meeting for tonight at eight. Let everyone know."

"Yesss, my lord."

He slowly backed out of the room. Past experiences had taught Wormtail not to linger when the Dark Lord was angry.

* * *

><p>The bed remained untouched. Bellatrix had been too anxious to sleep. After her bath she sat at the vanity wrapped in a towel staring at her reflection but not actually seeing herself. She replayed last night over in head. <em>Who was she? Bellatrix Druella Black, the Dark Lord's most faithful servant was in love. <em>

Bellatrix's eyes bulged at that realization. Her breathing became shallow and her magic began to crackle around her. A rapping at the window brought Bellatrix out of her daze. Standing on the windowsill was a small grey owl clutching a square letter in its beak. Bellatrix rose slowly and tipped over to the window. She opened the window allowing the small owl entry. Snatching the letter from the bird's beak, it gave a little hoot and then flew back out into the early morning.

The letter bore no outward markings of the identity of the sender but a gut feeling told Bellatrix whom the letter was from.

* * *

><p>Hermione had awoken early that morning and made her way to the owlery. After meeting with Bellatrix, she was still wired and had not slept. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She was in charms class not paying attention to the lesson. She was daydreaming again as she had been since leaving the Great Hall that morning.<p>

She thought about those dark rose colored lips and that slender waist that ended in broad, shapely hips. Even now in class she could feel the bark of the tree on her back and Bellatrix's deliciously painful pinch on her nipples.

Subconsciously, Hermione had closed her eyes as she slowly rubbed her thighs together. She was growing moist. Her movement was not enough to draw the attention of her equally as bored classmates but enough to cause Harry to watch her intently. She thought of Bellatrix ripping open her shirt and the chill air that kissed her feverish flesh. She bit her bottom lip in response and moaned aloud.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hermione opened her eyes to find the whole class staring at her. She took particular notice of Draco staring at her with a smirk on his lips.

"I…um…I am fine Professor. Thank you," Hermione managed to stumble out. Her face was beet red.

"Well, class let's proceed." The class slowly began to turn their attention back toward the board. The incident was soon forgotten.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix returned to the vanity and slowly opened the letter.<p>

_Bella,_

_I know last night was hard for you. I know to you, with your upbringing, allowing emotion to guide you is a sign of weakness. You will never know how much that brief show of vulnerability meant to me. I now know that I am not alone in this. I know that this, what we have, is very complicated and dangerous as well as special. I just want you to know that I love you no matter happens. _

_Yours always,_

_H_

Bellatrix gripped the letter tightly in her hand as she brought it to her chest. Shakily she brought the letter to her lips where she placed a kiss onto the wrinkled parchment. Bellatrix inhaled, she could smell the scent of rosemary mixed with the scents of well used books. She grabbed her wand off the vanity and held the parchment away from her with the intent of setting the letter ablaze. But against her better judgment, she laid down her wand and methodically folded the letter and placed it in the drawer of the vanity. She dressed and sat back at the vanity staring at her reflection.

The door to her bedroom open and entered Rodolphus. He closed the door and walked up behind Bellatrix leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. Bellatrix abruptly stood and walked over to the bed.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix asked turning to face Rodolphus.

"Well," Rodolphus sighed as he walked to stand in front of Bellatrix, "that exactly wasn't the welcome I was expecting from my wife after being away for three weeks," Rodolphus said as he looked her up and down licking his lips.

"Go to he…" she was abruptly cut off when Rodolphus roughly grabbed her by the throat.

"Be careful bitch," Rodolphus whispered in a low growl, "I am still your husband and I can do with you as I see fit. You are my property."

Rodolphus tightened his grip on her throat before shoving her onto the bed. "The Dark Lord has called a meeting for tonight at eight." Rodolphus spun on his heel and left slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Death eaters began to file into the dining room of Malfoy Manor. It was well known by all that the Dark Lord was displeased and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of his wand for tardiness. At precisely eight, the Dark Lord entered with Nagini on his shoulders and Wormtail on his heels. Voldemort took the vacant seat at the head of the table while Bellatrix sat directly to his right.

"I am sure you all know of my displeasure with the progression of the plan to take over the ministry," Voldemort began while he slowly and one could say almost lovingly stroked Nagini.

Yaxley cautiously spoke, "my lord, the seizure of the ministry in more difficult than originally anticipated. With Dumbledore around…"

Yaxley fell to the floor howling and withering in pain. Long after the curse was lifted Yaxley lay on the floor breathing deeply and shaking slightly. Many of the death eaters laughed outright while others chuckled.

"Silence, I don't want to hear any more excuses. Bring the ministry down. Failure to do so will result in wrath so great you will beg for death, Yaxley."

"Now, the next order of business to address is our entry into Hogwarts," Voldemort looked at each member in attendance. Snape and Bellatrix were the only two who dared return his gaze. "The pace of finding a weak point of entry is cause for concern Narcissa." Narcissa raised her head upon hearing her name. She knew the Dark Lord was referring to her son.

"My lord, Draco…" the sentence hung in the air unfinished. Narcissa fell to the floor as the curse struck her. She was overcome with pain but refused to give the dark lord what he wanted. She kept her screams at bay by biting her tongue. She could taste blood. Bellatrix sat as if in a daze her eyes full of false admiration as they never once left Voldemort. A few moments later the curse was lifted.

"It seems that speaking out of turn has become a trend as of late."

Voldemort lowered his wand as Narcissa slowly rose and once again took her seat. "Narcissa, for your sake as well as yours Bellatrix you better hope that brat doesn't disappoint." Voldemort rose and glided out of the room adjourning the meeting.

Narcissa continued to sit as death eaters began to leave. Bellatrix stood next to her sister, "what kind of monster did you and Lucius bring into our lives?" Narcissa asked as she pushed herself back from the table and made the motion to stand. Bellatrix grabbed her arm as she wobbled.

"Don't touch me," Narcissa whispered, like the others, she made her way out of the room and upstairs.

Bellatrix stood in the dining room staring at the chair her sister had occupied.

"Isn't that sweet?" a voice said from behind one of the pillars that supported the structure of the room.

She did not need to see a face to know who it was. Rodolphus stepped from behind the pillar.

"You are not having second thoughts now are we? The Dark Lord would not be pleased to know his second in command has doubts" he stood with his arms crossed leaning against the pillar.

Bellatrix sighed and headed for the stairs. She found her path blocked. "We didn't finish our conversation from this morning." She attempted to go around him but was slammed against an adjacent pillar with his body pressed firmly almost painfully against hers. Bile rose up in her throat as his erection against her lower abdomen became evident. Bellatrix spat in his face but Rodolphus seemed to be unmoved by the act as he removed her wand from its holster and tossed it to the floor. Rodolphus licked her cheek as she stiffened.

Rodolphus tightly grabbed a handful of Bellatrix's curls as he dragged her over to the table. After being released from the weight of his body, Bellatrix began to kick and claw at his face with all of her strength. Her efforts ceased when she was met with a fist to jaw. She hit the floor and Bellatrix could have sworn that she saw stars. What followed next was a brutal assault as her body was met with two hard kicks to the ribs and another blow to the face. Rodolphus picked Bellatrix's limp body from the floor and apparated to the bedroom.

Rodolphus carelessly tossed her body onto the bed where Bellatrix gasped for breath. Each breath was a painful chore. With blurry vision, she watched as he hurriedly removed his clothing. Next, he ripped her dressed exposing her breast as he positioned himself between her legs. Bellatrix felt the lace of her panties give way as Rodolphus ripped them from her body.

She felt his manhood at base of her opening and began to moan in protest as she made a feeble attempt to push him away. Her resistance was met with a hard slap to the face, "shut up bitch," Rodolphus growled in her ear, "be a good girl and I might let you enjoy this," he said once again licking the side of her face.

Rodolphus plunged hilt deep into Bellatrix's unready passage and began to grind his hips painfully into hers. Bellatrix let out a muffled cry. Rodolphus soon found his tempo and began to pick up the pace. The pain was too much and Bellatrix passed out. When she regained consciousness the assault was over and much to her relief she was alone. Bellatrix slowly and carefully closed her open legs wincing when the bruised flesh of her thighs touched. With great pain, she rolled onto her side and cried herself to sleep.

**I told you all that Rodolphus was going to be a nasty piece of work but I have something planned for him in a later chapter. Please review, I enjoy reading your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix awoke to find her wand on the nightstand and a house elf lingering over her.

"Get away from me you filthy beast," she hissed popping herself up on her elbow. The elf disappeared with a faint pop. Bellatrix snatched her wand off the table and with a slight wave of her wand she could feel the bruised flesh return to its original smoothness.

Bellatrix was overcome with anger and she was determined to make Rhodolphus pay, and he would pay dearly. As Bellatrix rose and began to head for the bathroom to shower a plan began to form.

* * *

><p>Harry sat alone in the corner of a dark corridor watching the map. He saw Draco disappear. For the past few months he would see Draco on the map then he would vanish. He needed to tell the others. Harry left to find Hermione and Ron.<p>

Harry entered the common room to find the two sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Harry tossed his bag on the couch and joined them on the floor.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said taking a moment to catch her breath between bouts of laughter, "what's wrong?"

Harry sighed, "I think Draco's up to something, but I don't know what."

"Harry," now it was Hermione's turn to sigh, "we have been over this already. We have no proof that Draco had anything to do with the Katie Bell incident."

"But I know he did. I know it was him." Harry said rubbing his thighs.

It was time for Ron to chime in, "come on Harry. You saw the look on Snape's face. If Mcgonagall wasn't standing there he would have cursed your balls off."

"I have to agree with Ron, Harry. If Draco is up to something, a mission for Voldemort then Snape has to be covering for him."

"Something just doesn't add up Hermione. What is Draco planning?" Harry rubbed his hand through his hair.

Hermione slid closer to Harry and grabbed his hand, "until we know for sure it is Draco behind these attacks and until we know what he is up to just leave it alone Harry it is for the best. Just until we can gather more proof."

Ron nodded in agreement, "she's right mate."

* * *

><p>Once again the manor was engulfed in darkness. Rhodolphus grabbed his cloak and disapperated to Knockturn alley. Unbeknownst to him a certain witch was on his heels. Bellatrix followed a drunken Rhodolphus into a dingy, dark pub known as much for its firewhiskey as it was for its variety of whores willing to do anything for a price. Rhodolphus stumbled up to the bar.<p>

"Ah, Master Lestrange back so soon!" the bartender stated grabbing a glass and pouring a generous amount of firewhiskey. Rhodolphus drank the whiskey down in one gulp. He tossed a galleon on the counter and made his way up the rickety staircase. Bellatrix followed in the shadows as Rhodolphus grabbed the handle of the nearest door and fell into the room. A few seconds later Bellatrix entered the room.

Rhodolphus had his back to the door and did not see Bellatrix enter the room. "About time bitch," Rhodolphus had removed his outer robes and tossed his shirt on the floor, "are you ready for me…" he stopped mid-sentence as he turned around and saw Bellatrix with her wand in hand.

Rhodolphus took a step forward, "what are you going to do, Bella?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you put that down before you…" Rhodolphus was cut off when a spell hit him square in the chest sending him flying through the room and onto the bed. Bellatrix waved her wand and ropes shot out securing Rhodolphus arms as well as his legs to the bedposts. Bellatrix placed a silencing charm on the room. She slowly removed her cloak and approached him with her characteristic sadistic gleam in her eyes. As the blood began to cover the wall and Rhodolphus screams reached another octave the feeling of power came over her. She could breathe once again. Her path was clear now. The old Bellatrix was indeed back.

* * *

><p>Night had come and gone for the students housed in the historic castle. The Great Hall was once again alive with hungry students settling down for breakfast. Hermione, Harry and Ron took their usual place next to Dean, Ginny and Neville. As food appeared on trays in front of them, owls flew overhead carrying the day's post. Ron received a letter from her parents and Hermione received her issue of the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. Hermione picked up the paper and gasped at the headline.

Her gasped caused Ginny, Ron and Harry to stop eating and turn their attention on her. "What is it?" Ginny asked scooting closer to her. Hermione read the headline aloud, "**Rhodolphus Lestrange Found Dead, _details on page 7_**."

"Let me see that," Harry said as Hermione handed over the paper Harry flipped to page 7 and continued the article:

_Rhodolphus Lestrange, known Death Eater and husband of Bellatrix Lestrange, body was found in an alley before dawn. It appears that Mr. Lestrange's head and penis was removed. Mr. Lestrange's head was found next to his body with his penis in mouth…"_

"Please Harry, no more." Hermione said her face contorted into a frown, "I am shocked the Prophet would publish such details."

"I know right." Ron added with a mouth full of food.

"What do you think this means? A high ranking Death Eater found dead and in such a gruesome fashion," Harry folded the paper, "do you think maybe Voldemort had something to do with it?"

"I don't know," Hermione didn't know but she knew who she could ask.

**Well I told you that he would get what's coming to him. Also, I had to bring back Bellatrix. The last chapter was not sitting well with me. I just felt like her being caught off guard was so out of character for her. I had to do something. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much is going on in this chapter. I have been really busy with school and preparing to graduate from undergrad. I will try to update as much as I can even though the chapters may be a bit short. I have to get the story told. **

Bellatrix was back at the manor and in the room she currently occupied. The high she was on was almost unbearable. It was magnificent. She had not killed in months. Bellatrix could feel the magic surging through her veins but a knock at the door disrupted her Nirvana. Narcissa cracked the door and slowly entered the room. Narcissa remained by the door waiting for Bellatrix to scream at her. Oddly enough the screaming never came. Narcissa approached slowly with caution as if poised to flee at a moments notice. She could feel the intensity of the dark magic coursing around the room. She sat beside her sister.

"Bella," Narcissa cried out softly reaching out to touch her shoulder, " I saw in the paper about Rhodolphus. I am sorry, I know..."

Bellatrix turned sharply, "sorry for what Cissy? I surely am not." Narcissa looked a bit taken aback.

"I know you too weren't like me and Lucius but I..." laughter penetrated the air.

"Like you and Lucius? Really, Cissy?" Bellatrix stood staring down at Narcissa with a look of disgust at the mention of her brother-in-law. "Lucius," Bellatrix spoke his name with such venom and hatred that Narcissa recoiled slightly at her tone, "is no saint Cissy. Should I tell you how many people he has killed? Or, better yet while you were here locked away like some princess he was out raping and fucking mudbloods Cissy. Did you know that?" Bellatrix continued laughing at the look of horror written on her sister's face. Narcissa rose and stood barely inches away from Bellatrix.

"While you are in my home, Bella, you will not speak about my husband that way."

Bellatrix huffed and cocked an eyebrow.

"I will let your comments slide this time but next time I will not tolerate it."

Bellatrix chuckled, "I was starting to wonder if you had a backbone," as she turned and went into the bathroom. Narcissa sighed and left. She had had enough of Bellatrix's games for the day.

Narcissa could hear Bellatrix's manic laughter as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and students dispersed heading to their morning classes. Hermione took her usual sit in Charms class, took a piece of parchment and quickly jotted down a letter to Bellatrix. Finishing the letter she quickly folded it and placed it in her bag.<p>

"What was that you just folded and put in your bag?" Harry asked as he took the vacant seat next to Hermione.

Hermione hesitated, "umm...nothing."

Harry chose not to speak and instead took out the homework to hand in for the day. Charms class ended and next was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape and Potions with Slughorn. Finally it was dinner time and everyone made their way to the Great Hall for much needed sustenance. Hermione made her way out to the owlery.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Bellatrix received a letter from Hermione. Bellatrix slowly took the letter that was secured around the bird's leg and placed the letter to her lips. She could smell her. It had been over two weeks now since the last time she had seen and held her. As if possessed by her scent, she tore open the letter her breathing deep and uneven.<p>

_B,_

_I need to see you. Midnight, our spot._

_~H._

Bellatrix quickly glanced at the grandfather clock and took note that it was only 7:30. She rose from the bed and made her way over to the window. She stared a few moments out into one of the splendid gardens that surrounded the manor. Slowly she sunk to the floor holding the now crumpled letter to her chest. She shook and let out a roar into the empty, semi-dark room. Bellatrix was not happy about the decision she would have to make tonight. She continued to sit with her letter held to her chest rocking.

A faint knock pulled Bellatrix from her thoughts. She slowly rose and in four long furious strides made her way over to the door. Wormtail stood slightly off to the side of the door looking as if her is ready to run for cover at any given notice.

"What!?" Bellatrix hissed gripping the doorframe so hard her knuckles where now snow white.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence," Wormtail whispered cowering slightly, "now."

Bellatrix slammed the door in his face, turning she spotted her wand on the floor and the crumpled up piece of paper. _Hermione's note. _She picked up the piece of paper and placed it in a hidden pocket in the folds of her dress. Bellatrix opened the door to find Wormtail still outside the door. She brushed past him almost knocking him into the adjacent wall and headed in the direction of the wing the Dark Lord has claimed for himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"My Lord," Bellatrix knelt bowing her head only inches from the floor. Voldemort stood in front of Bellatrix, "rise Bellatrix." Slowly she stood keeping her gaze cast downward.

"I have another mission for you Bellatrix. But before the details are discussed, I heard about your husband."

Bellatrix slightly flinched at mention of Rhodolphus. This did not go unnoticed by the Dark Lord.

"I see you are not in bereavement." Voldemort slowly made a circle around Bellatrix, "Although you may not be affected by his absence, however, he was in my service and he was a fairly competent and loyal death eater, not so much unlike yourself, Bellatrix."

"As one of the few death eaters in my inner circle I would like to know those responsible for his death," Voldemort stopped in front of Bellatrix, "you wouldn't happen to know what happened to your husband."

"My lord, I… Rhodolphus and I had…a disagreement."

"A disagreement," Voldemort sounded amused, "whatever about?"

"A personal matter, my lord, I would prefer not to say."

"Too personal even for me?" he asked stroking his wand.

Bellatrix hesitated before whispering "yes."

"Hmm, very well then," Bellatrix was on the floor withering in pain before she had realized the Dark Lord had even cast a spell.

"I don't take to well to being denied a response Bellatrix. You should know that."

The cursed was lifted and Voldemort began to pace the room, "now onto our next order of business."

* * *

><p>Hermione paced as she checked her watch once again. It was half past midnight and she was starting to grow uneasy with the eerily silent night around her. Suddenly behind her, Hermione heard twigs snapping and immediately grabbed her wand. Slowly emerging from behind a tree was Bellatrix paler than usual and holding her side.<p>

"Bella!" Hermione ran, reaching Bellatrix just in time before she fell to the ground.

"Bella, what happened? Please…tell me what happened?" Hermione pulled Bellatrix into her arms and began to brush the dark curls from her face with her free hand.

Bellatrix made a motion to sit up but was retrained by Hermione, "no, please listen Hermione." Bellatrix now up on her knees turned to face her. "Things are changing…it's not safe. It's not safe for us anymore."

Bellatrix stood and began to pace.

"Please Bella, not again. I thought we were past this. I thought we agreed…"

"Agreed to what?"

Hermione was now standing; facing the woman she loved fighting back tears. _Not again._ Hermione thought, _not again._

In the midst of pacing, Bellatrix saw the pained expression on her face and immediately stopped.

Bellatrix closed in the distance and gently cupped Hermione's face in both hands. Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Not again, please," Hermione began to sob, "not again. You said we could be together…if we were careful. I have been careful, we have been careful please."

Now running her hands through Hermione's hair, she closed her eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione didn't respond but continued to sob silently her grip tightening around Bellatrix's waist.

"Hermione, please listen. Things are changing. The…the Dark Lord is changing. He is becoming more paranoid and vicious each day."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked through sniffles.

"Hermione," Bellatrix pulled out of the embrace and held her at arm's length, "there is something happening. We can't see each other anymore and no more letters. Something is about to happen and I want you to be safe. In order for you to be safe I need to put distance between you and me."

"When I am with you, I am safe Bella," Hermione whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bellatrix pulled her into another embrace, their bodies pressed flat against one another.

Hermione pushed away from Bellatrix slightly bringing her gaze up to meet the dark witch's.

"Make love to me Bella, please," Hermione whispered her voice pleading.

Bellatrix sighed, "We don't have time for this."

Hermione took a moment to rein in her tears and stood straighter, "make love to me now!"

Bellatrix crossed her arms, "where? I am in no condition to make love to you on the hard, cold ground."

Hermione stepped closer and took both of Bellatrix's hands into her own, "come, I know a place in the castle."

Bellatrix tensed at the mention of Hogwarts. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Hermione said winking and pulling her into a kiss.

Gently pulling her by the hand, Hermione led her slowly through the forest toward the imposing castle, but veered off into some sort of thicket and knelt.

Bellatrix heard the scrapping of metal, "what are you doing?"

"There is a tunnel that leads into the castle, now come on," Bellatrix rolled her eyes and followed. Once inside the castle, Hermione led her down a dark and, from what Bellatrix could tell, rarely used corridor.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Hermione closed her eyes.

"The Room of Requirement," Bellatrix whispered in shock as a small door appeared. She was surprised that the castle would allow someone like her to enter.

Taking a look around they both quickly entered and gasped at the sight that was before them. The room was illuminated by what seemed to be thousands of white floating candles. The fireplace in the room was lit and made the room feel cozy and inviting, but nothing was more inviting than the large bed that stood in the room's center.

Hermione turned to Bellatrix, "make love to me."

Bellatrix's lips came crashing down onto Hermione's and their tongues battled for dominance. The two women began to tear at each other's clothing as Bellatrix guided them to the bed.

Bellatrix took her time savoring the taste of the young woman beneath her. Hermione continuously ran her fingers through Bellatrix's curls relishing in their softness. As Bellatrix kissed a path down to Hermione's center, she tried to imprint every curve and moan into her memory. Although she would never speak it to anyone and would only admit it to herself just this once she loved and would miss Hermione. She would remember this night as long as she lived.

After making love, Bellatrix held Hermione while the young woman cried and then they made love again. Exhausted, Hermione had long fallen asleep and Bellatrix lay awake watching Hermione's sleeping form. For the first time since she was 18 Bellatrix felt hatred toward the one person she had sworn her love, life and loyalty. She had sworn her very soul to him and now she regretted it. She hated the Dark Lord. She hated herself. Because of who she was and what she had done she would never, could never be with Hermione. In the end it was all her fault. It would always be her fault. Bellatrix dressed slowly dreading her departure.

She gently brushed a stray curl from Hermione's forehead and placed a light but firm kiss to her lips. Bellatrix gently laid the letter she had written prior to their meeting on the pillow next to Hermione before quietly making her way to the door. Casting one last glance upon her, Bellatrix slipped into the darkness of the corridor, into the tunnel and out into the dawn.

Hermione awoke unware of time and happy. She thought about Bellatrix and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Reaching to her side, she felt the empty space and quickly sat up. Hermione snatched up the letter and brought it to her lips before ripping open the envelope.

_Hermione,_

_I have no words to express the depths of my love, nor do I have any to express how my heart will ache after we have said our goodbyes. Over these past months, you have been my world, my salvation. You are the light in this dark, desolate abyss I call a life. You are the only thing I have that has made me human. Loving you has made me human and whole again. After tonight, when I can never see you again, I will cease to be human. _

_I will once again be the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, vicious and unmerciful. I will not promise that some members of the Order won't fall at my hands. Just know that I would and will never hurt you. I will do all I can to protect you. I love you, I will love always love you._

_Yours eternally,_

_B.D.B_

Hermione let the letter fall into her lap and began to sob loudly her shoulders shaking violently.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked out at the castle grounds; dawn was slowly ascending upon the castle. Looking back down at the Marauder's Map, Harry shook with anger. _She was here; and Hermione brought her here!_ Harry slowly rose from his positon on the floor and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower the map folded in his pocket.

Hermione gather her belongings from the floor, dressed and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She slipped past the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the common room only to find Harry sitting on the couch.

"Harry, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

Harry looked up with tears and anger in his eyes, "I could say the same for you." Harry rose, "I would ask you where you have been but I already know," he said holding up the folded Marauder's Map.

Hermione moved to stand directly in front of him, "you had no right," she whispered.

"No, Hermione, you had no right to bring her here." Harry turned around rubbing his hands through his hair. "How could you? She killed Sirius, the only family I had is gone because of her," Harry turned around to face Hermione, "me, Ginny and Ron have been trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you these past couple of weeks, and now I have the answer!"

"How could you do that to us? How and why Hermione? Ron loves you; he is in love with you!"

"Please," Hermione said tears starting to slide down her cheeks, "you won't understand, you don't understand, I love her. She loves me."

Harry grabbed Hermione by the arms and violently shook her, "Hermione wake the fuck up she doesn't love anyone that woman, that bitch, was using you to get into the castle and you gave her a way in."

"Harry please, my arms," Hermione sobbed.

"Shut up and listen," Harry whispered his eyes dark and shining with malice.

He tightened his grip causing Hermione to whimper, "You whore. You put us all in danger by spreading your legs to that lunatic. I can't even look at you. You disgust me. Don't speak to me ever again," Harry whispered roughly pushing Hermione away from him.

"Harry, please let me explain!" Hermione screamed as she stumbled backwards.

Harry continued to walk away and encountered Neville on the stairs, "what's going on Harry?"

"Mind your own business," Harry said pushing past him and heading upstairs.

Hermione stood, sobbing and rubbing her arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Neville asked slowly looking around the room and back at Hermione.

"Nothing, just…leave me alone!" Hermione rushed passed Neville and went to the girls' dormitory.

Hermione crawled into bed pulling the curtains. She cast a silencing spell and cried herself to sleep.

**I know this chapter is very short, but since I have graduated and have a bit more time on my hands to really work on my stories. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

Please read and review.

When Hermione woke it was around 11:45 and everyone was heading for lunch. She used a charm to hide the puffiness of her eyes and deciding against changing, went down stars into the common room. It was empty except for Ron who seemed to brighten up when he saw her.

"Hey, 'mione!" Ron stood awkwardly running his hands through his hair.

"Ginny told me you were still asleep so I waited for you."

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione slowly made her way over to stand in front of Ron, "but thank you for waiting."

"There is no need to thank me. I like you, you know. I really like you Hermione."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting around looking everywhere but at Ron. Ron noticed this and decided to change the subject.

"Well, that's not the only reason why I lingered around I wanted to ask you about Harry. This morning he was acting very strange and he seemed angry. When I mentioned it to Neville he told me he ran into you and Harry arguing about something."

Hermione sighed and took a seat on the couch, "it was nothing. He doesn't approve of the person who I am seeing."

Ron instantly deflated at hearing this new revelation and decided to have a seat on the couch as well. A soft 'oh' was all he could utter.

"Is it serious between you and this guy?"

Hermione chuckled, "you can say that. Or at least it was until today."

"Why, what happened? I mean, do I know this guy?"

"We decided that we are better apart than together. Yes, everyone knows who sh...he is. He is quite famous" Hermione looked over at Ron hoping he did not catch her near Freudian slip but he seemed not to notice.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the couch cushions. Ron did the same mimicking her.

"Unfortunately, he is well-known for all the wrong reasons."

Ron reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "I am here for you 'mione, always."

Hermione lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Ron's hand, "thank you."

Ron smiled and hopped up breaking the magic of the moment, "let's go and grab some lunch, shall we?"

The pair made their way down to the Great Hall only to find out from their other house mates that no one had seen him all day.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Harry by any chance?" Hermione asked catching Neville after the majority of the occupants had left.

"No, I haven't seen him since...you know early this morning," Neville leaned in and whispered the latter part.

Hermione looked around and roughly grabbed him by the elbow dragging him off to the side away from anyone that could potentially overhear the conversation.

Hermione sighed and once again looked around the few that remained seemed to be paying the two no attention.

"Sorry Neville but I have to ask how much did you overhear this morning?"

Neville looked uncomfortable, "let's just say I heard enough."

"What do you mean you 'heard enough'?"

"I mean," Neville sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, "Hermione, it is non of my business to tell you whom you can and cannot love or have feelings for despite how I feel...but," this time Neville looked around and leaned in only an inch or two from Hermione's ear and whispered, "Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Hermione momentarily closed her eyes willing the tears not to come, "I know, it is difficult to explain, but..."

Neville held up his hand silencing her, "you don't owe me any explantation Hermione. Just be careful, okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

After her talk with Ron and Neville, Hermione felt lighter and oddly happy. She went back to the dormitory showered, changed clothes, shoved a couple of books in her messenger bag and decided to head for the lake. As she came over the hill she noticed a lone figure settled against a tree. She could recognize that unkept mane anywhere it was Harry. Her spirits quickly deflated only to be replaced by dread. She slowed her pace until she was standing four feet away from him.

"May I sit down?"

Harry immediately recognized the voice and stood up dusting off his bottom, "yeah sure, I was leaving anyway."

"Harry, please wait let's talk about this," he stood picking up his bag.

"There's nothing to talk about Hermione."

"Harry just listen and let me explain. Please Harry, talk to me. You are my best friend I don't want to lose you."

Harry placed his bag back on the ground and sat down, "fine."

Hermione took a seat beside him and the two sat in silence for 20 minutes.

"Well," Harry sighed pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, "explain."

Hermione sighed and leaned back on her elbows, legs crossed at the ankles, "where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning is always a nice starting point. How did the two of you...you know come to this." Harry said motioning in the air with his right hand.

Hermione laughed, "it was kind of an accident really. I mean it just happened, it was actually quite romantic now that I think about it."

"Well, it started a little over a year ago during the summer we stayed at Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, I remember. You were...different. Almost distant Ron and I didn't know what to do or say," Harry said looking out at the lake.

"Yes, well I had a lot on my mind. I was worried about my family, about you and Ron. I was depressed."

"Why?" Harry asked now looking at Hermione.

"Well," she said sitting up, "this is around the time I started to...notice girls.

"What do you mean 'notice girls'?"

"Notice them in a way that I was taught was wrong. I started to realize that," Hermione said looking out toward the lake, "Harry, I am gay. I like girls. I mean the reason I was so distant was because I didn't want to believe that I was something that my parents always told me was wrong. I figured if I didn't think about it "it" would somehow go away and then I could be normal and like Ron the way he likes me, you know."

Harry sighed, stretching out his legs he leaned back on his palms, "so this still doesn't explain how Bellatrix came into the picture.'

"Oh," Hermione said realizing she had gotten off track, "well one night after everyone had gone to sleep I snuck out. I just needed to be on my own for a while. So, I slipped out and disapparted to London to this underground club, The Brass Key, and in a nut shell I got wasted...and stoned."

Harry sat up and sighed, "do you know how dangerous that was Hermione? You could have been followed and kidnapped or worse killed."

"I know Harry, but I didn't care. I hate to admit it but a certain part of me almost hoped that I would get killed so I wouldn't have to acknowledge what I was...what I am," Hermione added softly.

Hermione shook her head as if to shake away those self-hating thoughts, "but that is beside the point. Like I said I was wasted and stoned but I remember stumbling and barely making it to the loo and into a stall to throw up. I came out of the stall and guess who I see standing in the mirror none other than Bellatrix Lestrange in all her mad glory one could say but something was different about her that night. Her hair was wilder than usual and she had trails of massacre down her cheeks as if she had been...crying.

She didn't take notice of me at first but then she looked up in the mirror and I saw her eyes and they were sad."

"Really Hermione? Her eyes were 'sad'. Really? Are you serious? Voldemort's right hand, the most feared death eater under his command and her eyes were sad," Harry chuckled.

"No Harry don't laugh they were."

"Yeah right," he said shaking his head in disbelief. He turned and took note of Hermione's sullen expression, sighing he mumbled, "I'm sorry, so...what happened next?"

"I mean I don't know how to explain but when our eyes locked something happened. I mean, I felt light-headed..."

"Are you sure it wasn't the alcohol?"

"No, no," Hermione shook her head vigorously, "I felt light-headed but not faint it felt eurphoric. Like I could, I know this is so cliche', but like I could fly."

"But I soon came back down to earth and I thought this is it she is going to kill me and then the worst possible thing happened. I throw up I mean it just shot out half way across the room," by now Harry was rolling on the ground holding his side laughing, "Harry," Hermione said playfully punching him in the arm, "don't laugh it isn't funny. I was embrassed. It was humiliating. Here I am standing before the one and only Bellatrix and I vomit. It was one of the worst moments of my life," Hermione finished hiding her face in her hands.

The laughter ceased and Harry was able to sit up again, "so then what happened?"

"I thought she was going to laugh and curcio me into insanity but instead she stood there looking at me in the mirror. Then she turned around with a wet towel in her hand. I had no idea where the towel came from, I mean I didn't even hear any water running. She came up to me and handed me the towel. I must have passed out because I don't remember what happened next but I remember waking up in bed the next day and on the night stand was pancakes, fruit and pumpkin juice."

"I looked down and realized I was in my bra and knickers then I saw her just sitting there casually looking out the window with the early morning sun hitting her face," Hermione closed her eyes and sighed' "I thought she was beautiful. She looked so sad, almost heart-broken, but yet so powerful and regal," Hermione opened her eyes.

"What happened next? Did she say anything?" Harry asked barely above a whisper.

"No, not a word," Hermione lied.

Harry sighed, "that morning when everyone realized that you were missing we were frantic. Half the Order was out looking for you Hermione," he said looking at her, "you put a lot of people in danger that day."

"I know Harry, I know. I'm sorry."

"So...do you love her?"

Hermione answered without hesitating, "yes."

Harry once again turned toward the lake,"I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier and for the things I said but you have to understand Hermione I hate her. I will always hate that woman for what she has done and for what she stands for."

"You know it has to end. This thing between you and her has to end. I mean it Hermione."

"I know and it did. That's why she was here to say good bye. It's over. I won't be contacting her again," Hermione explained with tears in her eyes.

"Good," Harry stood, grabbed his bag and extended a hand to Hermione, "let's go inside. I don't think we should mention this to Ron."

"I agree" Hermione said as she rose and dusted off her bottom.

"You know Ron really cares about you. I don't think you're gay, but I think maybe your going through a phase. You know," Harry said nodding his head slightly more in an attempt to convince himself than her.

"If you contact her again Hermione we are done and I will tell Dumbledore and everyone in the Order. Do you understand Hermione?"

"Yes, I understand," she whispered trying not to let her resolve falter.

"You should give Ron a chance is a great guy."

Hermione inwardly sighed she now regretted her decision to confide in Harry and to try to make him understand.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go, it's starting to get colder out," Hermione said as the two made their way back to the castle in silence. Hermione lagged behind a few paces not wanting Harry to see the tears running down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sexual content ahead** and don't forget to leave me a review. I do not make any money from these stories. No copyright infringement intended.

**Two Months Later**

Snape entered his chamber and collapsed into the nearest chair. His duties as a double agent were beginning to become almost too much to bear for the 37 year old man who at the present felt as if he were twice his age. Taking a few deep breaths, he took out his wand and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey; not even bothering to summon himself a glass, he removed the cap and instead took a large gulp from the bottle. Standing slowly and placing the bottle on an adjacent table Severus went to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. Albus needed to know that Draco was successful in establishing a link between Hogwarts and the outside. He also needed to know that the Dark Lord's plan would be put into action in two days' time.

* * *

><p>Harry sat looking at the Marauder's map illuminated by the moonlight. For months he had watched Draco appear and disappear for hours on the map. Sometimes he would see Snape and Draco together before the latter would disappear. Tonight was no exception. It was well after midnight when the figure that indicated Draco crept from the dungeons and into the darken corridors.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco walked the same path he had taken every night to the Room of Requirement. That was where it was—the vanishing cabinet. One part of him was scared. He was scared for himself, but mostly, he was scared for his mother. If he had failed in finding a way into Hogwarts he knew the consequences would have been severe. He and his mother would have been killed he was sure of it although the Dark Lord never said what would become of his mother. But he was certain that her fate would ever it may be was tied to his success.<p>

Draco picked up the pace being sure to stick to the shadows. He hoped he wouldn't run into Snape again. Under different circumstances his godfather had been a protector, a father away from home. Now the man was a nuisance. This was his mission. His alone not Snape's. Snape was not going to steal the glory away from him like he had done his father in the past. No, he would succeed at all cost. He would kill Dumbledore, he had no choice.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort sat in the darkened study with only the fire for illumination. Nagini lay coiled near the fire.<p>

"Massster?"

"Yess, Nagini."

"What if the boy failsss? He is weak like his father and just as useless," Nagini stated slithering closer to the fire.

"I need not remind him of the consequences if he is unsuccessful. He knows that if things do not go accordingly and Albus is still alive then he and his mother will suffer."

"So, you will kill the boy and his mother?"

"Yesss, I will kill the boy," Voldemort rose and walked to stand in front of the fireplace.

"And his mother?"

"No, I have plans for her. I won't kill her but she will suffer and so will her pathetic excuse of a husband if that brat fails me."

Nagini raised her head and casted an inquisitive gaze upon the back of her master.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat on the floor in the corner of the room, knees drawn to her chest and forehead resting on her knees. She had read her letters. And read them, and read them again and again each time clinging to the scent that was uniquely Hermione. But after two months, the smell was gone and only the faint scent of old books remained. The lack of Hermione's scent, her touch, her taste was maddening. So, to keep from killing someone or destroying everything she currently owned in her room she chose a corner, sat and rocked.<p>

The rocking did nothing to help. She let her head fall back onto the wall with a dull thud. Closing her eyes, she began to bang her head lightly against the wall. Bellatrix stopped; the banging only seemed to intensify the images of Hermione. No amount of head banging could get those mahogany brown eyes with golden flakes in their center out of her mind. Nor could she forget the curve of her body. Images of slightly sun kissed skin began to flash across her mind and then she remembered –rain.

The clap of thunder brought to mind the first time they made love. They made love in the bedroom of her childhood home. Bellatrix chuckled and thought, _'what would Mother think of me making love to a mudblood and a girl—no woman—on top of that?' _

There was another clap of thunder and a gust of wind so strong that it rocked the windowpane. _'When she came to my home it was raining.' _Despite her less than sunny disposition, Bellatrix despised the rain and was a little afraid of thunder and lightning although she would never admit it not even if she was looking down the wand arm of the Dark Lord himself.

As lightning lit up the night sky, she lay down on her side and reminisced.

_ It had been a week since she had taken the inebriated woman home. For a little over a week, she had been trying to get the young woman out of her mind. Every attempt at forgetting the best friend of the Dark Lord's nemesis had been in vain. Nothing seemed to work. So, Bellatrix sat in her childhood home reading in the library when she felt the wards shift. Someone was on the grounds. Bellatrix sighed and placed her book on the table and pulled out her wand. _

_Hermione had no idea what possessed her to return to this place. It must have been the lingering effects of the drugs and alcohol. But Hermione knew that was not it. It was mere curiosity that brought her back. It was this same curiosity that kept her fear at bay. The old and once great house had a cloaking charm upon it but she knew she was in the right place. She could feel it. So, she stood and waited._

_"Why are you here mudblood…in the rain?" Bellatrix asked standing behind Hermione._

_Hermione turned with her hands slightly raised with her palms facing forward. A tinge of anger flared up as she heard the slur but she noted that the term was spoken with no malice. Bellatrix stood with her wand in her hand and head cocked slightly. _

_"Put your hands down mudblood." _

_Hermione complied, "I wanted to know why you helped me that night? You could have left me there; you could have taken me to Vold—" _

_"Don't speak his name," Bellatrix hissed. _

_The rain began to come down heavier and rumblings of thunder were heard off in the distance._

_"Let's go; I will not discuss this out in the middle of a storm," Bellatrix approached Hermione and roughly grabbed her arm and apparated them into the foyer of the old house._

_Bellatrix casted a drying charm and went into the sitting room. Hermione, baffled and skeptical, followed the dark witch. She looked around the room and could see the greatness and grandeur that it had once possessed but after years of neglect and abandonment had fell into disrepair. Bellatrix stood next to the fireplace._

_"Why are you here mudblood?" _

_Hermione took a deep breath, "I thought it was obvious. I am here for answers. Why did you help me? And you brought me to your home. Why didn't you take me to Vold-," Hermione saw Bellatrix stiffen, "the Dark Lord?" _

_Bellatrix sighed, "I didn't want to," her voice so low Hermione had to strain to hear._

_"You didn't want to," Hermione stated, "why?"_

_Bellatrix turned and placed her hand on the mantel of the fireplace, "I just didn't want to, I don't know why!" she yelled abruptly turning around causing Hermione to jump and reach for her wand._

_"Don't, I won't hurt you. Now, like I asked before, why are you here?" _

_"I had to come here. That night I felt something…"_

_"Yes, mudblood it's called a high."_

_"No, this was something else… a euphoric feeling. I know you felt it to or else you would have killed me or took me to him."_

_"I didn't feel anything mudblood," but she had. She was just unwilling to accept or acknowledge that she felt it as well. Even now standing in the young woman's presence she could feel it. There were strange feelings of warmth, of hope and happiness about the place that had never existed there before not even in the house's glory days. _

_Bellatrix moved and sat on the moth eaten couch opposite of the one Hermione currently occupied. The two witches sat, eyes locked and bodies rigid. _

_"You should leave," Bellatrix broke the spell, "it is not safe for you here."_

_"No," Hermione whispered the word._

_"Why?" _

_"I don't want to," Hermione rose and slowly closed the distant between her and Bellatrix coming to stand in front of the dark witch. She slowly kneeled and working on pure instinct, Bellatrix parted her thighs to allow the young woman to lean between them. _

_"I want to be here with you."_

_Bellatrix closed her eyes, "you shouldn't be here, Hermione. You have to leave…"_

_"You know I think about you all the time. I can't stop, no matter how hard I try," Hermione placed her hands on Bellatrix's knees._

_Bellatrix closed her eyes and dropping her wand on the floor with a sharp clack grabbed Hermione by the arms and rested her forehead against the young witch's, "you have to go. You can't be here," she hissed._

_"Do you want me to go," Hermione asked gently brushing her nose against the Dark Witches. Bellatrix opened her eyes and breathing deep whispered, "No." Hermione tentatively pressed her lips to Bellatrix's and was shocked to find that the woman did not push her away._

_The two broke apart and looked at one another. _

Bellatrix remembered feeling an indescribable passion, a fire in which she had never known before she kissed Hermione. She could taste her innocence, her unwillingness to see nothing but the good in everyone she met.

_Bellatrix roughly grabbed the young witch's face and crashed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione moaned deep in her throat and Bellatrix believed that was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. If she had died at that moment she would have died a happy woman._

_Hermione returned the kiss fervently and wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck. She hadn't even noticed until her back was pressed against a bed that they were no longer in the study but in a dimly lit well-furnished bedroom. _

_Hermione broke away from the kiss, "how did you do that?" she asked breathless. _

_"Magic," Bellatrix whispered with a slight smirk. Hermione let out a loud, hearty laugh_.

_Hermione reached up and cupped her face running her hands over her features. She ran her hands over Bellatrix's shoulders and down to the dark witch's breast where she gently kneaded them through her dress. _

_"No," Bellatrix said gently as she grabbed one of Hermione's wrists. "You have to stop; I have to stop," she made a move to sit up but stopped the action when Hermione grabbed her arm._

_"What if I don't want you to stop" Hermione stated as she let go of the older woman's arm, "Do you want to stop?"_

_Bellatrix looked at the woman lying beneath her. Her cheeks were flushed; hair spread out about her like a golden halo, her lips slightly parted all of this feed into Bellatrix's desire. But nothing stood out more than her eyes. Their mahogany coloring seemed to have darkened and they were clouded by desire, fear and need. Those eyes set something ablaze in Bellatrix as she crushed her lips and body against Hermione's. _

_With a shallow wave of her hand her and Hermione's clothing was gone and she could finally feel the full intensity of the heat that was coming off the young woman. Bellatrix took her time caressing Hermione's small, firm breasts and running her hands over the smooth, taunt skin unmarred by war and a madman. _

_She trailed her tongue down the center of Hermione's chest stopping long enough to take each dusty rose colored pink peak between her teeth causing the young woman to arch into her mouth. Bellatrix reached between their bodies and began to lazily stroke Hermione's core. The young witch was soaked to the point of dripping. Curious, Bellatrix gathered some of Hermione's essence on her hand and brought it to her lips. Moaning, she closed her eyes and delighted in the sweetness that was purely Hermione. At that moment, Bellatrix doubted that honey could have tasted sweeter. _

_She positioned herself so their cores met and making eye contact with Hermione began to grind their slick cores together. Hermione tightened her legs around Bellatrix's waist and tangled her hands in the dark witch's curls._

_"Oh, Bella…" Hermione breathed out nearing her climax. Bellatrix's nimble fingers began to stroke Hermione's clit. This sent the woman over the edge taking Bellatrix along with her. _

Bellatrix couldn't suppress a chuckle as she rolled onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling. The first time she tasted the young witch it was nectar in which she eagerly drank. When their bodies were joined it was like an unimaginable high. She had never attained this sort of ecstasy not even when she was on the most dangerous missions for the Dark Lord. Another clap of thunder could be heard as lightning splintered darkened sky.

Bellatrix groaned and rolled onto her side again. She was unsure of how long she could endure without the young woman's touch.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not have a beta so all mistakes below are my own. I do not make any money from this and there is no copyright infringement intended. Please read and review. **

It had been months since Draco had had a decent night's sleep. He was anxious; he was always anxious. Although he would not admit it to anyone. After tonight, everything would change. _'Everything has changed,'_ Draco thought correcting himself. Suddenly he brought his hand to his left forearm. His mark was beginning to burn; it was time. Tonight was the night that something had to happen. The Dark Lord was already furious that nine months had passed with nothing. He rose from the forest green couch. This was it; tonight was his chance to right the wrongs of his father and grandfather. Draco had made up his mind; tonight he would restore honor back to the Malfoy name.

Bellatrix along with Greyback, the Carrows, Yaxley, Rowle and Gibbon waited outside the vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burkes. Her rank among the Death Eaters and her place by the Dark Lord's side rested on her nephew's ability to get them into the castle and furthermore, on his ability to kill Dumbledore. While waiting for the link to be established, Bellatrix could not help but wonder if it was anyway possible to see Hermione. If only she could get a brief glimpse of her it would restore some semblance of balance to her life.

"It's time, they're linked. We can enter!" Greyback exclaimed, his fangs barred and excitement evident in his eyes. One by one they filed into the cabinet; Bellatrix pushed thoughts of Hermione from her mind.

* * *

><p>Black smoke seeped from underneath the old cabinet as the doors slowly parted revealing his aunt and a few figures shrouded in black. Draco stood; his face expressionless and body rigid. Bellatrix looked around; her dark, oval eyes finally falling upon Draco.<p>

"Where is he Draco?" Bellatrix hissed.

"I…I don't know. I don't know," he said his blank face hiding a torrid sea of emotions.

"Well, don't you think you should find him?" Bellatrix asked and turned not wanting nor expecting an answer from her nephew. He took the cue and remained silent.

She addressed the other Death Eaters, "stay here." They all nodded no one dared questioned the mad witch. Bellatrix slowly exited the Room of Requirement and slipped into the shadows with one thing on her mind, HERMIONE!

Although it was late, the common room was bustling with students moving about; many of them uneasy for a shadow seemed to all of a sudden engulf the castle. Hermione sat alone in a chair near the window. She felt something; something was going to happen, she could feel it, and it had her feeling restless and put her nervous on edge. She looked around and noticed Harry was missing and that no one seemed the wiser to his absence. Over toward the fireplace Ron was engaged in another game of Wizards' Chess with Neville while Dean looked on.

In the midst of the chaos that ensued when a concoction of Fred and George's blew up, Hermione took the opportunity and slipped out undetected and headed toward the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stayed close to the wall and upon hearing footsteps, ducked into a nook until two love struck teens passed. Before she fully emerged from her hiding spot, she saw her walking down the hall. The young witch seemed to be lost in thought. She was headed straight for Bellatrix's hiding spot. Bellatrix seized the opportunity and as Hermione passed grabbed the young woman around the waist and pulled her into the nook.<p>

Hermione let out a sharp intake of breath and turned around in her captor's arms ready to give whoever it was out playing pranks this late at night one hell of a tongue-lashing and a hex for good measure. The words died on Hermione's lips as she forcibly brought her lips to meet Bellatrix's.

The two broke apart; both gasping for air. "What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered showering Bellatrix's jaw and neck with butterfly kisses.

"I had to see you," she replied kissing the young witch's forehead as she tangled her hands in Hermione's curls, "I had to see you. I can't breathe without you."

"I missed you," Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman and pulled her closer; her head protectively nestled under Bellatrix's chin, "you can't leave me again. My heart won't bear it."

"I know," Bellatrix whispered, "I know; neither will mine."

"What are we going to do then?" Hermione asked moving away to look Bellatrix in the eyes.

"For now nothing…"

"But…," Hermione began to interrupt.

"Please," Bellatrix drew the young woman back close, "for now there is nothing we can do. I just had to see you."

Reluctantly Bellatrix slowly released Hermione from the vice grip she had on her. Hermione began to sob. "Listen, things are bad here. Tonight it is not safe. I have placed you in grave danger. Something is going to happen tonight that could change the course of this war," Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but abandon the notion when Bellatrix roughly shook her by the upper arms, "Go back to Gryffindor Tower and stay there. Please Hermione, go there and stay. If something happened to you…" the words failed to manifest themselves.

Seeing Bellatrix's distress, Hermione nodded and ensuring that the corridor was clear decided it was safe to head back. Before she fully emerged, she was stopped and pulled back into the shadows. Bellatrix pulled Hermione up against her, holding her tightly, "I love you Hermione. I am taking you away from here," Hermione looked up at her, shocked. This is what she had being dreaming of since the beginning.

Hermione would have surely sunk to the ground had Bellatrix not been holding her, "are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life. I thought that being away from you I could forget you somehow. I can't. I don't ever want to forget you."

"When?"

"Tomorrow at midnight. Wait for me in the Black Forest make sure to stay hidden and wait for my signal before you come out. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "yes." Hermione pulled her into a passionate kiss, "don't forget," she whispered against Bellatrix's mouth.

"Never. I will never forget you," Bellatrix pulled her into one last searing kiss, "now, go!" Hermione nearly ran back to the common room; she needed to sort out what was worth taking and was not. She hastily walked back to the tower, _'just until tomorrow night, and we can be together.'_

The two were unaware that someone lurked in the shadows- watching.

* * *

><p>He could see quite well in the dark. That was one of the benefits of being born with the curse. It didn't take much to discern who were the two figures tucked away in a well-hidden corner. One of the women he followed and the other he had seen and salivated. Mudblood or not; she was a delectable little thing indeed.<p>

What many didn't know, not even the Dark Lord, was that Greyback had what boarded on supernatural hearing. No one would believe the things he heard at the manor. On many nights he could hear Narcissa crying in her bedroom, Rowle's pleasuring himself and when Snape stayed at the manor, he could hear the man pacing and mumbling late into the wee hours of the morning. Those were the evenings that Greyback cursed the gods for making him what he was, but on a night like tonight, he was grateful. He smiled. Two yellow stained, sharp two inch teeth protruded beneath a dark thin lip, "How sweet, the mudblood lioness and the pureblood princess," and proceeded to head back to the Room of Requirement. The Dark Lord was going to love this and finally he could move that bitch out of the way and secure a position among the ranks.

**I know the story is highly angst, but I don't really know how to do happy. Blame it on my cynical outlook on life. Don't forget to review. Let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

Out of thin air, Dumbledore and Harry appeared; the Headmaster leaning heavily on Harry.

"Professor, we have to get you to the hospital wing," Harry said trying to shift the old man's weight.

"No," Dumbledore croaked leaning against the railing of the Astronomy Tower for support, "go and find Severus," Harry hesitated at the mention of his nemesis' name.

"Harry…go," Dumbledore whispered his entire weight now braced against the railing. Casting one last look at the man he considered a father, Harry left to complete his task. But the opening of a door and heavy footsteps stopped him; he sought out a hiding place below.

The next few minutes passed at an agonizing pace. Rage immediately made its presence known at the sight of Draco. Then hate and disgust became attendees when Harry heard the all too familiar voice of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry's mind went to Hermione, _'was she a traitor? Was she the reason they were here?' Has she and Draco been working together all along?'_ Harry didn't have time to give much credence to any of these thoughts before a flash of familiar light and Dumbledore falling backwards brought him back to reality. Bile rose in the back of his throat when he heard Snape speak one of the unforgivable curses. The words _'traitor'_ and _'coward'_ rang loudly in his mind.

Harry had followed them onto the grounds. His attempts to stun Snape were curtailed when the more experienced wizard hit him square in the chest with a spell of his own. The dark wizard approached slowly, his robes billowing behind giving him a menacing and mysterious appearance. Harry had never felt so weak.

Everything was a blur. In that moment Draco didn't remember much, only Snape's voice, a flash of green light and the crackling laughter of his deranged aunt echoed in his mind as the group of death eaters made their way from the castle's grounds.

He remembers Potter making his grand stand so to speak. And he remembers Snape telling him to go with the others. He was numb; the cold water cascading over his pale, scarred physique could not bring him back to the present. The previous night's events played themselves over in his mind not allowing sleep to take up residence. He hoped it was enough. The old man was dead; maybe now he and his mother were safe.

But the fact that Snape completed the task and not himself left Draco doubting their safety and dread once again settled in the pit of his stomach.

Greyback remained bowed; his head almost touching the floor as he told all he had seen and heard of Bellatrix's and the mudblood's encounter.

"Are you sure, Greyback?" Voldemort asked in a whisper as he continued to pace the floorboards giving way underneath the pressure.

"Yes, my lord. Everything I have told you is true, my lord," Greyback dared to steal a glance at the pacing form of his master before he quickly redirected his gaze downward.

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?" Voldemort turned to face the wolf kneeled before him.

"No, my lord."

"Good. Now go and say nothing of this matter to no one. You understand?" Greyback understood the veiled threat and hastily retreated from the room.

It wouldn't be long; soon he would be the right hand of the greatest wizard the world has ever known not that bitch. As the right hand of the devil himself, he would be able to ensure that his kind got the rights they so rightfully deserved.

A few students still stood despite the dropping temperature and the removal of the headmaster's body over half an hour ago. Ron joined Harry and Ginny; sitting beside the duo on the cold, hard ground. Hermione stood a few feet away feeling out of place and unsure of whether she should join them.

"You two go inside. I need to speak to Hermione. Alone." Harry's harden voice cut through the stillness of the starless night.

Ron started to protest, "But mate…"

"Ron, please! Take Ginny and both of you go inside!" Harry whispered harshly jumping up from the ground causing a few students to cease their conversations. There were a few whispers but a majority of them decided against asking what was wrong and instead cleared the courtyard. The two rose and casting one last look at Harry and Hermione headed toward the castle. Hermione offered a small half smile to their retreating backs.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione steeled herself for the verbal assault that was about to come.

"Did you know about this?" Harry whispered the question not sure if he was ready for the answer she had yet to give.

Observing the young man's tense and rigid posture, Hermione knew he was in no mood for a long drawn out explanation, nor did she have one to give. It was apparent that he believed she was somehow involved in this and that allowed her anger to rise to the surface.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, raising her chin slightly in defiance, despite Harry having his back to her. If it were not for the present circumstance a passerby might have found her newfound confidence and posture somewhat amusing and—cute.

"No," she said forcefully. Harry whipped around hints of rage evident in his eyes. Hermione took a step closer, "like I said, NO!" Harry closed the gap, "really? And I am supposed to believe you because…" he paused, raising his eyebrows up in a mocking fashion.

"I am waiting Hermione. I am supposed to believe anything you tell me after what happened tonight?" Hermione did not appreciate the condescending tone or the unspoken accusation.

"Yes, you are supposed to believe me when I am telling you the truth. You think I would do something like to Dumbledore, to the Order? Obviously, I have gravely mistaken that you were my friend if you think that I am capable of something like this!"

"Well, given who your bedmate is I had to ask,"

"And my answer is still the same. No, I had absolutely nothing to do with this. Why would I?" Hermione protested as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I don't know," Harry raised his hands and made air quotation marks, "for _love,_" Harry practically spat out the last word.

Her pride would not let Harry be a witness to her tears so she turned and ran inside leaving an angry young wizard in her wake. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair once again. He knew Hermione was not capable of this kind of betrayal. He was angry with himself; he should have known better.

Bellatrix had just arrived back at the manor. She had been putting together the final details on her plans for tomorrow night. She knew she had to move quickly. The execution of her plan depended heavily on her ability to slip from the Manor undetected. In recent months, the Dark Lord had become more paranoid and had added additional wards and charms to the property.

The dark witch casted an extend charm on the sack and added an extra dress some books as well as her journal that included the letters Hermione had written her inside. Her mark began to burn. The pain was almost unbearable; Bellatrix grabbed the sleeve of her dress ripping the fabric and revealing the mark she regretted taking. The mark was red and began to blister, the snake seemed to rise off her skin and bear its fangs.

Years spent as the right hand of the Dark Lord had heightened her awareness of his moods. It was clear. The Dark Lord was angry, and Bellatrix had an eerie feeling that she knew why.


	15. Chapter 15

**All mistakes are my own. Read and Review**

Draco had confined himself to his room. He refused to take part in the excessive drinking and whores that were presently in his father's study. The expensive lamps and family heirlooms that once decorated the room were gone. He was unsure if their disappearance was due to his mother or to the unwelcome guests. It had only been a few hours since the old man's demise.

He could see his face every time he closed his eyes. The man's face hunted him like a ghost. He could see the headmaster looking over the rim of his halfmoon glasses. His eyes full of disappointment and sadness. Draco was worried now more than ever as bile began to rise in the back of his throat. _'Maybe I should have gone to Dumbledore before..._,' Draco let his mind wonder. _'But what about your mother. There is no way you could have gotten her out with rousing the Dark Lord's suspicion.' _Draco sighed and he leaned back against the headboard, "too late now." His words were lost to the air.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix grabbed her bag from the bed; the time to leave was now! She was unaware of the presence in the doorway.<p>

"Going somewhere, Bellatrix?" She paused; cold, hard dread settled in the pit of her chest. She slowly turned the bag hanging at her side. The Dark Lord stood with this hands crossed at the wrists; his wand in his right hand.

"Why the silence Bellatrix? Usually, my most loyal follower always has something to say," Voldemort's expression was unreadable but his magic radiated off his lithe frame in waves. Bellatrix's mind was quickly running through different scenarios. He moved further into the room and as if on que the door shut behind him without a sound.

"I asked a question Bellatrix," his voice was low, his eyes slightly redden, "and I expect an answer."

Bellatrix didn't have time to flinch before she was hit with the cruciatus curse. Her lungs painfully contracted not allowing her to take in any air. Her stomach began to coil painfully and it felt as if the base of her spine was being twisted. Bellatrix was no stranger to the curse but it had never been this painful. The pain had been so great she was unaware that Voldemort had lifted the curse and was now kneeling over her, his face only inches from hers. Gasping for air, she looked into the face of a man she once considered a god; the savior of a world being overrun with mudbloods and blood traitors.

Slowly, she took in his features. Before Hermione she would have been overjoyed that he was this close. Before Hermione, she would have never thought to leave his side, and before Hermione she would have never dared to question his ideology because she had whole-heartedly believed it to be the same as her own. No longer was she unsure of the path she had taken. Everything he stood for was a lie. The man, himself, was a myth. A half-blood masquerading around as a pureblood; a mortal that thought he was immortal; a peaseant who thought himself to be a king.

"You disgust me Bellatrix. I have given your worthless, meaningless life purpose. Before me, you were under your father's thumb doing what you were told. You were meant to be nothing more than a housewife and mean to bare sons," Voldemort ran his eyes over her body, and snarled in disgust. "Sullying yourself with a mudblood," he hissed.

He stood, "but I'll do you a favor for all of your loyal years of service. When I find your little mudblood I will be sure to bury her worthless body next to yours. That is the least I can do; you have given me some pleasure over the years."

"You're a coward," Bellatrix spat out, "I see that now. You are nothing! I was a fool to ever think following you was the answer," she heaved out between gasps of air. "You've ruined my life; you have taken away ever bit of happiness from me. You are a cancer and you will fall," Bellatrix laughed, "you will fall and I will see you in hell."

She knew that she would never make it to Hermione. Voldemort pointed his wand at the center of her chest," it is a pity I have to do this," he ran his eyes once again over her body, "such a waste."

Bellatrix smirked, "do what you have to Tom." She pictured Hermione's soft lips and almond shaped mahogany eyes before she closed her own eyes and gave herself over to fate. _Maybe in the next life Hermione. _She felt the curse hit her chest and nothing else.

Hermione placed another jumper into her backpack and her charms book. She figured it would be useful and she could still study on her own. Her joy at finally going away with Bellatrix was tempered by a feeling that she could not place. Everything felt off. She hid her backpack under her bed and just to be on the safe side, cast a notice me not charm. She made her way down to the common room only to find students sitting around. It was apparent some of them had not slept at all last night.

Harry sat on the floor by the couch staring into the fireplace. Ginny sat on the arm of a chair watching Harry, and Ron was sitting on the couch also staring into the fire. She approached and took a seat next to Ron; he acknowledged her presence by offering her a small smile but didn't say anything. All eyes seemed to be on Harry. Hermione could hear Padma and Lavender voicing their concerns. "What is he going to do now, with Dumbledore gone?" Lavender asked before she was hushed by Dean. "Let him get himself together. I am sure he and Dumbledore had something planned."

_'Yes'_, Hermione thought, '_what is Harry going to do now_?' The pressure was mounting. It was evident Hogwarts was no longer safe.

Severus was in one of the guest rooms of Malfoy Manor. Since the previous night he had not dared to set foot on the grounds. He was too ashamed and his self-hatred bubbled to the surface. He was toxic; everyone he cared about died. His mark began to burn; he hastily made his way to the room his master occupied.

Severus entered to find the dark wizard standing facing the window. Severus came within a few feet of the Dark Lord and kneeled waiting for instruction. He could tell that the Dark Lord had turned around by the rustling of the man's robes. "Stand Severus," he followed the order and slowly rose, his gaze meeting his master's. Voldemort threw what looked like a small journal at his feet; a few pieces of parchment fell from the journal after it made contact with the floor.

Tentatively, Severus picked up the journal and the letters from the ground. "It seems, Severus, Bellatrix's loyalty was elsewhere." The Dark Lord once again faced the window overlooking the gardens; Severus opened the journal and saw Bellatrix Druella Black written in gold letters. He wondered what the Dark Lord meant and what he was doing with what appeared to Bellatrix's journal.

He took one of the letters and slowly unfolded it; realization dawned on Severus so did horror. '_Granger_,' he thought he could throttle the girl himself if she wasn't such a valuable assist to the Order and to Potter. He also let his mind briefly wonder if the girl had turned traitor but he knew she was to loyal to Potter and to damn Gryffindor for the thought to even creep into her mind. Severus looked up to see that the Dark Lord was now facing him. He continued to display his usual mask of indifference. He also began to wonder where Bellatrix was.

"She said she was in love Severus," the Dark Lord chuckled and began to walk around Severus; he turned, following the dark wizard's every move. "Or at least that is what she said in her journal. After reading her journal it is safe to say Severus that Bellatrix was never loyal to us…or to me," he walked over to the fireplace Severus slowly trailing behind. He stopped in front of the mantel his back still to Severus. "She was supposed to meet the mudblood in the Black Forest tomorrow night." Severus began to panic he hopped like hell that Hermione was not about to walk into an ambush. "Do you have plans to capture the girl my lord?" The Dark Lord turned, "no. There will be other opportunities for us to get the girl, but for now I want her to suffer." The Dark Lord was now looking at Severus, his expression unreadable.

"I understand my lord," he bowed his head in respect.

"I want you to go to the forest tomorrow night and give those to the mudblood," Voldemort said nodding toward the journal and letters that Severus held in his hand, "also, dispose of her," Severus stiffened, "preferably before her sister finds her." The breath the younger man had been holding was slowly released. "Tell no one of this. You may go now Severus."

Severus bowed and backed out of the room tucking the journal and the letters in his pocket for further reading.

**Poor Hermione! Poor Bellatrix! Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following! xoxo**


End file.
